The present invention relates to a tape cassette loading and reel brake assembly, and more particularly to a cassette loading mechanism employing an existent capstan motor as a driving means and a reel brake device which is actuated by means of an electric solenoid and an actuating plate without using a ratchet gear.
In a conventional VCR, a separate motor is provided for actuating the cassette holder and thus it makes the construction complicated and raises the production cost. Further, when either the Fast Forward (FF) mode or Rewind (REW) mode is converted into a stop mode, various components, such as ratchet gears, are used as quick brake devices. However, such a brake device causes a big noise and malfunction due to its complicated and complex construction.